Just Another Day?
by iamtryN
Summary: S6 AU...after Dean learned of Cas's betrayal, Cas tried to find a way to make peace.This is my version of his attempt...Happy Mother's Day To all my FFF, hope you enjoy! I wrote it a few hours ago and it is late MN - If you hate it, that's my excuse.


**Disclaimer**: Not mine… they don't belong to me… BUT, I am on a midnight raid to the Winchester Sandbox! Shhh, be very very quiet… I'm hunting Winchesters… Hehe!

**NOTE#1**: This is my midnight Sandbox Raid! Happy Mother's Day to all my FFF! And this is a thank you for all the reviews for I am Sam! Over 500 reviews! Totally amazing! This is a one-shot request from Di… my matchmaker, BF and sis-in-law who needed a pick me up… she's having a bad night… taking turns apparently… my Friday so sucked that I still am behind on answering my reviews (which I adore, BTW) Also, after saw last night's ep I wrote another one-shot for Cas… couldn't help it (Chessi there is a shout out to u on that one-shot)… yes I am writing on what I am suppose to, promise! Smiles sweetly and waves innocently! LOL.

Just Another Day

The blonde watched the Winchester boys with a smile playing on her lips as she leaned against a stack of cars at the Singer Salvage. They still had John's baby; in fact Dean had his head under the hood and Sammy was propped up on the car as he watched his big brother while he sported his own grin.

When she heard them laughing together and saw Dean raise up and slap Sammy on the back she smiled. They had been beautiful children that had turned into handsome men.

"jerk." Sammy said as he tried to see if he had a oil handprint on his back.

"bitch." She heard Dean say with a laugh.

Her heart beat hard enough she was surprised that they couldn't hear it as she watched them being brothers and enjoying each other's company.

She had battled herself for a week after finally locating the boys and now that she was here she wasn't sure what to do or say. Would they even give her a chance to say anything or would they kill her? She took a step in their direction and then turned to head away from them. A tear slid down her cheek as she headed back the way she had come. She was willing walking away from them this time and what kind of a person did that make her?

The boys were clicking beers together as Dean said, "To mom… Happy Mother's day."

Sam smiled sadly as he asked, "Do you think he could have done it?"

Dean chuckled at the fact that he knew exactly what Sammy was talking about; their mom and Samuel's deal before he answered, "I'd like to say yes."

"I'm sorry, D." Sammy said with a trembling voice. He knew it was his fault that Dean didn't have his mother; both times.

"Don't Sammy." Dean said in a deep voice as he let his beer drop to his side.

Sammy shook his head as he tried not to cry before he mumbled, "I keep messin' up your li…"

Dean growled as he slung his beer bottle against the garage wall, "Dammit, Sam…"

Sammy flinched and bowed his head as he made a move to turn and walk away.

Dean snarled as he grabbed Sammy and yanked him into his arms, "Damn kid, when are you going to stop blaming everything bad on yourself."

The beer slid out of Sammy's numb fingers as he said, "D, you always try to fix everything for me… I just wish."

"Bitch." Dean said as he popped Sammy on the back of the head, "You fixed the biggest shitstorm ever for me."

Sammy looked at Dean to gauge what he had just heard.

There heart to heart was interrupted with a bellow from Bobby from somewhere in the stacks "Boys."

They look at each other and took off at a run towards Bobby's voice.

When they arrived they saw Bobby facing them holding a shotgun on a blonde that had her back to them.

"Boys, stay away from her… get over here… Let me see that you're safe." Bobby said as he never took his eyes away from his hostage.

Dean startled as he hurried to Bobby making a wide berth of the person who had her hands held up in surrender. Sammy had the back of Dean's shirt as he followed closely behind Dean. Bobby was freaked, that much was obvious.

Dean stopped as a gasp of shock escaped, Sammy ran into the back of Dean as he mumbled, "Hell, D. Give a guy some warn…" His voice died at as he stared at the woman.

She cleared her throat as she said softly, "Boys."

Dean squeaked out, "Mom?"

She smiled as she said, "Dean…" Then she glanced at Sammy who still had a hold of Dean's shirt as he stared at the woman in shock. "Sammy."

Dean looked at Bobby as he asked, "What the hell, Bobby? Eve?"

Bobby gave a slight shrug as he said, "She says she showed up here and immediately went looking for John and you boys… found you a week ago."

Sammy had yet to say anything as he stood behind Dean.

"Why are you here?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"You are my sons. Where else would I go?" Mary asked Dean quietly.

Bobby said sarcastically, "Sorry, lady. We just had an encounter with a evil bitch wearing your face, so maybe you can understand our leeriness."

She looked confused as she told him, "I have not been possessed."

"I said she was wearing your face trying to hurt the boys… not that it was you." Bobby growled in clarification.

"Bobby Singer. Your pretty well known in certain circles. I asked…" She began and then stopped as she said quietly, "You and the boys are legends."

"Ok, why are you here?" Bobby asked for the boys who seemed to have been struck dumb by this new development.

"I want to get to know them… I" She stopped and tried to will the tears back.

"Someone told me that I was my father's payment for a deal. But that he had been killed by Sammy and that John had also been killed by making a deal for Dean. Dean then… I was told so much my head aches." She gave a wane smile as she stopped for breath.

"What was his name?" Bobby asked the gun never wavering.

"What?" She asked confused.

"His name?" Dean repeated.

"He didn't say. Just said if I found Bobby Singer I'd find my boys." Mary answered honestly.

Bobby growled as he gave a glance to the boys; a silent, _how do you want to handle this_?

"He said to tell you he's sorry that he hurt you all and hopes my coming will bridge the gap between you." She provided.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean snapped as he looked at Bobby then over his shoulder at Sammy.

Sammy stared at him as he whispered, "Cas?"

Dean nodded, "How long have you been back?"

She shrugged as she thought about before she said, "Two weeks. You can do all the tests you want. I am me, I swear." Mary added as she never lowered her hands.

"Cas… winged man. Here please…" Dean asked as he waited before he added, "No holy oil I swear."

Cas appeared immediately.

"How long?" Dean demanded.

"Didn't she tell you?" Cas asked surprised.

"I want you to tell me." Dean demanded.

"She is Mary. I brought her back from heaven." Cas stated matter of factly.

Dean got pissed as he snapped, "Why would you do that to her?"

"I thought you would like…" Cas began confused.

"You took her out of heaven and put her in hell. How could you do that to her… to us?" Dean bit out angrily as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't understand." Cas said in his monotone way.

"Dean, I prayed all the time to see you… get a chance to see you both and know how you turned out." She said quietly. "Can I have this? Can this be my Mother's Day present and then if you want me to go back to heaven… I will." She told him cautiously.

A tear ran down Dean's cheek as he looked back at Sammy to ask, "What do you say little brother?"

Sammy opened his mouth and then closed it as he shrugged he chose to let Dean know it was up to him.

Dean looked at Bobby, "Bobby?" He asked.

Bobby smiled as he told Dean, "It's up to you boys."

Cas smiled and then vanished to the whoosh of wings.

"Bobby, we have some good stuff?" Dean asked.

"Course." Bobby answered with a look that suggested that Dean may have already found it.

"I think Sammy's in shock and may need a strong one." Dean stated as he finally managed to pry Sammy's fist off his shirt. Dean looked at Mary as he said softly, "Happy Mother's Day."

The End


End file.
